


sway in place to a slow disco

by batterycityradiotower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Latex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, i mean why not, power bottom!mikey, soft top!ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycityradiotower/pseuds/batterycityradiotower
Summary: ray and mikey finally get some alone time to explore ray's newfound interest in lapdances
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	sway in place to a slow disco

**Author's Note:**

> ((mikey's outfit is lowkey based off the outfits red and blue wear in the fabulous killjoys series but shhhhh u didn't hear that from me))

"i was wondering if you'd be down for something."

ray's voice broke a silence between them. he'd been quietly standing behind mikey, just holding him for a while after he got back. mikey hums, waiting with mild interest.

ray drops his voice low and leans close to his ear. "could you wear that outfit again?"

mikey knows what he's asking for. "want a dance, ray?"

he turns around in ray's arms and sees the blush rise quickly in his cheeks, before he nods. "you're a beautiful dancer."

"yeah, i'm sure."

"i mean it," he says, kissing up mikey's neck, "wish everyone could see how good you are. i haven't stopped thinking about it since last time."

mikey's tempted to laugh, but he holds it back. ray had definitely enjoyed himself last time mikey gave him a dance. he'd worn him out afterwards, fucking ray till he was trembling and could barely string words together. if mikey's being totally honest... he wants it again, too.

"eight o'clock, meet me in my room. no later than that."

"w-we have practice later, mikes," ray stammers a little, keeping his voice quiet, "what d'you want me to tell the guys?"

"i don't care, tell them you'll be busy getting fucked."

he hears ray swallow hard, his fingers twitching a little on his hips. mikey cocks his head, waiting.

"okay... eight o'clock."

"good."

* * * * * * *

mikey takes his time putting on ray's favorite outift. the one he fell head-over-heels for, when he first saw him in it. apparently it'd made a lasting impression on ray's fantasies.

it's a simple pair of latex shorts (which could hardly qualify as anything more than underwear), long gloves that nearly reach his biceps, and a pair of matching thigh-high boots. he knows ray likes the feeling of the slick fabric on his skin, especially when it's wet.

and mikey likes that they have their privacy. he likes being hidden away with ray, probably in some motel for just a night, just long enough to give eachother what they want. he likes that it's their little secret; something special that nobody else knows about.

while he waits for a knock at the door, he puts on a little makeup, since ray practically swoons when he sees him in eyeshadow... and he definitely doesn't mind feeling pretty.

he sets down the little brush and tugs at the chain around his neck. that collar rarely leaves mikey. it's the one ray had bought him; thick and heavy with a heart-shaped lock keeping it secure, and every day he sees the key hanging around ray's neck on a thin cord.

he wonders if ray thinks about it as much as he does.

* * * * * * *

ray, having managed to break away from the rest of the guys, makes his way quickly to mikey's motel room. he's sure none of the others knew about it, and just assumed mikey was out getting plastered, or dancing in some dirty rock club.

he remembers the number mikey told him, hunting down the halls until he finds a door that reads "34". ray swallows nervously before knocking. god, why is he always nervous? and nervous about what, being found out? maybe it's just the anticipation making his palms sweat and his voice shake.

"mikey?"

_"it's open."_

ray composes himself before turning the handle and walking in.

it's dark, the only illumination coming from some neon purple lights along the ceiling. he can see them reflecting off of mikey's little outfit as he sits patiently in the chair, and he looks beautiful.

"mikes, you... you're gorgeous."

"this what you wanted?" ray nods quickly and mikey stands up, gesturing at the chair. "then sit."

ray obeys and sits down, finding himself unable of pulling his eyes away from mikey the entire time. he's all pale skin and black latex, his pretty blond hair swept to one side. he'd give anything to run his fingers through it, mess it up, but he knows he handed the control to mikey when he sat down.

ray shifts in his seat so he can watch mikey walk across the room, over to a stereo. "any requests?"

"anything you like, i'm sure it's good."

he hears some clicking and then the beginning of a soft electro-pop song, before mikey comes back to him. he always liked a little music while he danced for ray.

"missed you."

mikey strokes ray's hair affectionately. "and you."

he swings one leg over his lap, straddling him and wasting no time in bringing their bodies close. he's warm and his skin is dewy - ray briefly wonders if he'd been getting himself worked up and ready for him.

ray's _gone_ the moment mikey starts moving, hips swaying to the song, his toned body just above him, movements free and fluid.

he hums along to it, locking eyes with ray as he circles his hips barely above his thighs, bringing his chest almost close enough for contact.

"you can touch a little, if you like."

ray immediately complies, sliding his strong hands over mikey's hips, lightly holding him and feeling how his hips move under his hands. he lets one hand trail up his chest, his touches barely there, hands ghosting over him as he dances. just enough to prickle up goosebumps everywhere their skin meets.

"tell me what you want," mikey says, just loud enough for him to hear as he plays with ray's long, pretty curls.

 _"you,"_ he admits, "want you, mikes... so bad."

mikey leans close, brushing his lips over ray's. "what else?"

"kiss me."

"i can do that," he says before bringing their mouths together. ray moans softly as he opens his mouth for him, sliding his tongue in, tasting mikey, feeling his soft lips on his own.

mikey brings his hips down on ray's, hearing him quickly suck in a breath as he grinds on him. unsurprisingly, ray's hard as hell and the relief mikey gets from grinding into him is perfect. it's just enough friction, with ray's strong hands encouraging him to keep going, keep moving.

mikey tosses his head back in a smooth and effective invitation; _"if you like."_

ray's hand meets his neck, and mikey can't help but think about how good it would feel to have him squeeze, just a bit, just enough.

he feels ray's free hand slip around his waist, pressing in the small of his back to gently draw him closer. mikey looks back down at him, and holy fuck - he doesn't think he's ever seen so much lust in someone's eyes before. ray looks like he's been fucked already, his hair still mussed from where mikey had played with it.

 _"fuck, i've wanted you all day,"_ mikey says, his voice almost too low to hear, "wanna ride you so bad. want you to fuck me... fuck me till there's nothing left."

"god, you're something else."

mikey smirks just a bit. "could say the same about you."

he pushes ray's hair out of his face, tilting his head back so he can see him, his beautiful dark eyes, his flushed cheeks. he's gorgeous when he's all worked up.

"if you want me to stop, say so."

ray shakes his head quickly. "please don't."

"then touch me more."

he doesn't have to be told twice. he tugs mikey closer, pressing warm, wet kisses to his chest, his hands squeezing mikey's thighs just enough to pull a moan from him. 

he tries to keep his composure, dancing slowly, melodic, but ray's wandering hands make it hard to focus. he gasps sharply when ray lightly pinches his nipple, before rubbing it gently and doing the same to the other. his fingertips are calloused and rough, but he always keeps his touches gentle with mikey.

"keep doing that."

ray plays with his nipples, just hard enough to give him a fresh sting... then he moves closer, and closes the distance between his lips and mikey's chest.

_"ah-"_

mikey has to bite back a moan, tilting his head back so ray can't see the pleasure on his face.

ray's so hungry for him, he can feel it in the desperate, almost pleading way he tugs him closer, like he's begging mikey for another touch, another kiss, to share another breath. he loves teasing ray until he's practically coming apart at the seams.

"love you," ray gasps as he rocks against him, "love you so much."

mikey's so hard he's sure he's leaking a mess into his shorts. "let's move to the bed, yeah?"

ray nods quickly, grabbing mikey to kiss him before letting him stand up. ray tries not to break the kiss as he walks him backwards to the bed, pulling at mikey as he pushes him in return.

"mmh, so pretty," he gasps in-between kisses, "shit, mikes, can i suck you off?"

"fuck yes."

ray makes quick work of getting mikey on the bed once he's given permission, unzipping his shorts and tugging them down his legs. latex always proved tricky when trying to get it off in a hurry.

he can see the lust in ray's eyes, the way his gaze locks onto mikey's cock, flushed and leaking on his belly. mikey feels a shiver run through his body when ray takes his cock in hand, pumping him a few times and smearing precum along his shaft. fuck, why is he always so gentle?

it's a predicament, really. ray's always been willing to bend over backwards to please mikey; unless, of course, it was anything too rough. he imagines ray would still be treating him like a soft, naive boy if he hadn't made sure to correct him on that.

mikey can't force back his moans anymore when ray puts his mouth on him, licking a stripe up his cock, teasing the tip with his soft tongue. then, his pretty pink lips are wrapping around the tip and ray's sinking down on it, swallowing around him.

"you're so hot like this," mikey sighs, "right where you should be."

ray hums around his cock, the vibrations making mikey's inner muscles clench happily.

he threads his gloved fingers through ray's curls, tugging gently, guiding his head as he sucks him. he bobs his head, sometimes hollowing his cheeks and drawing back upwards to tease mikey's slit, licking up the precum that weeps out. 

one hand rubs what he can't fit in his mouth, the other absentmindedly stroking mikey's thigh. ray picks up on what makes mikey shiver, what makes him squirm, and uses it to his advantage.

"mmmh... always eager to please, huh?"

ray hums again, the tremble hitting mikey full-force and making his hips twitch upward. he can feel it happening already; his muscles squeezing, shaking, pulling him towards a climax he's not ready for.

 _"fuck, ray..."_ he whines, "s-stop, i'm gonna cum-"

ray slowly pulls off with a wet pop, holding the base of mikey's cock to help him hold off just a bit longer.

he rubs his face, trying to push his orgasm back, trying not to think about cumming on ray's face right here and now. "god damn it..."

"want me on top?"

mikey just grabs the lube he'd left on the nightstand and tosses it to ray. "you know what to do."

he sidles up between mikey's legs, unable to resist the urge to press kisses to his body. mikey definitely doesn't mind. he moans softly, his cock leaking a little more when ray moves to his inner thighs; he loves the way his soft hair and stubble tickles the sensitive skin there.

ray makes himself pull away just long enough to pour some lube onto his fingers. mikey brings his long legs up around ray's waist, spread wide open for him.

"so perfect," he whispers, one finger circling mikey's tight pucker before pressing inside.

"ah, fuck... i can take more."

"just trying to be gentle."

he sighs. "i don't care if you're gentle, i wanted your cock in me hours ago."

ray seems to understand his urgency and pushes in a second finger alongside the first. he pumps them quickly and it's satisfying, but not nearly enough. mikey squirms impatiently and tries to bear down on his fingers.

"more?"

mikey nods, his damp blonde hair sticking to his forehead. he spreads his legs wider still, till he feels the stretch where his inner thighs and groin meet. he tries to focus on ray's more subtle touches; the way he's been rubbing his thigh this whole time, sometimes dipping low to press kisses to his hips and tummy, the way he lightly nuzzles against mikey's skin like it's just natural to do so.

he feels ray nudging a third finger at his hole, and mikey moans as he tucks it in beside the first two.

"shh... just lemme take care of you," he whispers, leaning low to kiss him full on the lips again.

mikey wraps his arms around him, his gloves preventing him from really digging his nails into ray's muscular shoulders. he's sure ray won't mind the lack of scratch marks this time.

"please..." mikey makes sure to use his best pleading voice, and by the way ray slows to a stop, it works.

he hears a soft _"fuck."_ and then ray's sliding his fingers out, sitting back on his thighs to lube himself up. he hikes up mikey's legs around his waist, and then _fucking hell_ , he's already pushing in. mikey can't help the loud moan that slips out; the way he fills him up feels amazing, borderlining on almost being too much.

"y-you're so fuckin' big," mikey grits out, dragging his hands down ray's shoulders as he's stretched wide and tight around his cock.

"perfect, mikey," he says, just loud enough for him to hear, "perfect, god, you're so warm and pretty..."

mikey's body is thrumming with arousal by the time he starts moving, grinding deep into him at first, then shallow thrusts when he feels mikey relax in his arms.

he looks up at ray, and he's as beautiful as ever; his cheeks and lips flushed a pleasant deep pink, his long hair falling in his face as he fucks into him, muscles rippling and flexing under his tan skin. he's sweaty too, and the slickness of lube mixed with sweat makes the grind that much better.

"i ever tell you how gorgeous you are?"

"only every day," mikey teases, "i should be the one telling you."

that climax he'd managed to push away seems to be creeping back again, getting built back up with each thrust, each time their hips meet, each time ray dips down to kiss him again.

"ray..." - he wants to say how much he loves him, loves how sweet he is, loves how he treats him like he's best thing he's ever had - "fuck, harder, baby."

ray obeys again, pulling back and thrusting hard into mikey, hard enough to make his body jerk up the mattress each time.

"you were saying something."

"i..." he swallows. "i love you."

ray laughs breathily, "and you."

"n-no, i mean-" mikey's cut off with a sharp gasp as ray ruts against his sweet spot, "shit, i mean you're amazing. you're always taking care of me, giving me what i need-"

"am i what you need?" ray kisses the soft spot just beneath mikey's jaw. then his cheek, then up to his ear, where he nips gently and runs his tongue along the curve.

"fuck yes, you are."

ray pushes mikey's legs up further, pressing their bodies together and letting his cock rub between their bellies. he whines and bucks his hips against ray, not realizing how desperately close he already was.

he gasps a quick _"kiss me."_ and immediately ray's lips are on his; warm, soft, inviting as ever.

they're forced to break apart every few seconds to breathe, but mikey feels like he'll never get enough of him. he wants him all over him, pressed against him, inside him; everywhere, till he has nowhere else to go.

"ray i'm close-" he rushes out, trying to rock his hips in time with ray's, grabbing at his shoulders, "'m close, baby, don't stop-"

"not gonna stop," he purrs, his pace fast and unrelenting as he drags mikey closer.

"fuck, 'm gonna ride you till you fucking pass out." ray tries to bite back a moan, but mikey definitely hears it. "that what you're after, ray? want me to hold you down?"

ray keens, his pace becoming uncharacteristically sloppy as mikey goes on.

"y-you can tell everybody i fucked you senseless," he pants, tugging affectionately on ray's hair.

"fuck, mikes, _please-"_

he damn near shouts as ray slams into his sweet spot, making him spurt precum across his belly. "ray, _oh god..."_

another thrust pushes mikey over the edge, crying out as he cums all over his stomach, bucking hard against ray. he groans as mikey's inner walls tremble around his cock, fucking him through his orgasm and milking it for everything it's got. he's shaking hard and trying to hold ray close as he keeps moving inside him.

ray kisses at his exposed neck, biting down hard before pulling back and soothing it with gentle licks and kisses. mikey feels like his whole body is vibrating.

"see? perfect," ray says breathlessly, "you're so perfect."

mikey's thankful for the darkness, only because it hides how much he's been blushing this whole time.

he pushes against ray, making him slow to a stop and pull back. before he can ask what's wrong, mikey's grabbing him and rolling their bodies so that he's on top. he straddles him, groaning as he readjusts to ray's cock.

"y-you don't have to..."

he hushes him, brushing his finger over ray's lips, "i want to. i wanna watch you."

ray _trembles,_ and mikey smirks a little. he doesn't waste time and starts riding him, quickly finding a good rhythm and holding onto ray to keep himself steady.

"you're so good," ray pants, "fuck, you're so good to me."

he doesn't respond; he doesn't know if he even can. he just lets his head fall back as he rides him, his hands firm on ray's chest, canting his hips fast and hard.

ray's quick to fall apart once he gets going, his hands grasping at mikey desperately, small pleading noises slipping out as he watches him. he loves feeling ray come undone beneath him, like he's pulled a thread and caused him to unravel.

"mikey, mikey... mikey, _don't stop-"_ he pleads, trying to thrust in time with him.

a high-pitched moan escapes mikey's throat as he rubs against his sore prostate, his thighs squeezing around ray's waist as he moves faster, sudden need and urgency taking over.

"love you," mikey pants, "love you so much, more than anything."

he knows ray wants to respond, wants to say he loves him too, he's beautiful, he's his whole world, he wants to wake up and kiss him every day, but he only has so many words he can fit into a single breath.

"y-you're everything, mikes."

all it takes is another few thrusts to send him careening over the edge; he throws his head back, moaning desperately as mikey fucks him through it, all of his muscles clenching and releasing as he cums hard inside him. he grabs at mikey, trying to bring him closer as his orgasm rocks through him.

it's warm and wet, and the overstimulation is just enough to drag mikey into it with him. he tenses hard around ray, shaking and holding onto him as he cums again weakly. he's practically sobbing through it, letting the aftershocks course through him like faint electricity.

ray wraps his arms around him, rubbing his back and kissing his temple as he comes down. he looks dazed, but well beyond satisfied.

"you okay?"

mikey just nods, pressing a kiss to ray's cheek. it's slow and gentle; it feels like what loving should be.

"wanna kiss you every day," mikey says against his lips, "think you can manage?"

ray smiles. "yeah, i think so."


End file.
